Monsters Inc: Ella's Journey
by Angelwings2002
Summary: Ella's life was already getting weird. Her friend has powers, survived two movies, and well...that's about it. Now she has her own adventure. Sucked in the world of Monsters Inc., she takes on a new form. Can she help Sully and Mike get Boo/Mary home? And what happens when she catches a certain monster's eye? Tie-in to Angela's Story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

(Ella's P.O.V)

Hi, my name is Ella and before you read my story, I'll tell you about my friend quickly. Her name is Angela and she's been through two Pixar movies. Yeah, crazy I know, but that's what happened. She told me and my friend Jenna not too long ago. After she bended water to splash my ex boyfriend, Jason. Our relationship didn't work out, but he kept bothering me about it. I'm lucky I had my friends with me.

Anyway, Angela already dealt with an evil mermaid, Riptide, who she warned me about after he attacked her and her childhood friend Aaliyah. I've been a little on edge since I've heard he was lose. Now, I'm just sitting in my room watching Monsters Inc. My Aunt and Uncle were out of the house so it was just me.

"Man, I'm bored. Maybe I should have gone shopping." I muttered to myself and paused the movie before setting my iPad down on my bed. I got up and stretched my arms, then I walked over to my closet and opened it.

"I should clear this out, I'm surprised I can find anything in here." With that I took out a few boxes and stacked them by my bed. I turned to grab more when I heard a 'thump' and saw that a box fell and several contents were now scattered on my rug. Sighing heavily, I knelt down and started picking it up, when I noticed a green bracelet that I recognized. Though I had no idea where it came from.

"What do we have here?" I asked myself as I picked it up and slipped it on my left hand. Fun fact about me, I'm actually left handed. Getting back to the bracelet, it was metal with a green charm at the end. I squinted and saw it was some sort of yellow lizard engraved on it. I turned the charm over and another picture was there. This time it was a girl wearing a yellow dress.

"Wow, this is neat. I wonder where I got it. Maybe Aunt Claire knows about it." I then stood up and reached for my iPad to call my friends about my discovery, when I saw it was gone.

"Wha-huh?" I looked under my bed, on my bed, under the covers in the boxes, but it wasn't there.

"Ah come on." I huffed then heard a 'click' that kinda freaked me out. I turned and saw the my closet door was closed. Okay, now I'm freaking out. I slowly crept towards it and turned the knob.

"Okay Ella calm down and open the door on 3...1...2...3!" I yelled and threw the door open. Instead of seeing my clothes I saw a strange portal. With purple and yellow swirling colors. It was beautiful and so mysterious. I then remembered Angela mentioning a similar portal appearing when she traveled to Finding Nemo. Though it was in her t.v and not her closet. I looked back at my bed and saw my phone on it. I quickly grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

"I didn't have anything else planned for today." I said and took a deep breath before gingerly reaching my hand in. I then felt a violent tug on my arm.

"Ahh! Okay, officially having second thoughts on this!" I screamed and pulled against the force, but I felt myself being pulled deeper into the portal.

"Ug, come on...come on!" I reached for the door put I got pulled in completely and my world went dark.

When I finally opened my eyes I noticed that I was on something hard. I sat up and saw it was some sort of locker room. It kinda reminded me of the one at my school.

"Geez, what happened?" I muttered and rubbed my head. Then stopped. I couldn't feel my hair, instead something hard and sturdy.

"Oh no...this better not be a prank." I cried and tried to stand up. Though I stumbled slightly and went up to a mirror, that was above a sink, to take a look at myself.

"Okay, let's see if...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When I looked in the mirror, I no longer saw a girl with a blonde pixie. Instead I saw a giant salamander like creature. Yellow with green stripes with a green crest on my head that was curved to the side and went down my back to my tail...wait...I had a tail?! I looked done and sure enough I had a tail and two extra legs! The only thing that was the same about me was my green eyes.

"Oh my gosh...I'm a monster..." I squeaked feeling my face and realizing my hands were now four fingers instead of five. I still had my bracelet at well. I walked back to the lockers, stumping a little as I went, and noticed something on one of them. I ripped it off the locker and stared at it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Monsters Incorporated? That can't be right unless..." I turned my head to look at my tail again then back at the poster in shock.

"I've been sent to Monsters Inc!" I screeched in a realization.

Author's Note:

Tada! Sorry this is short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this and please check out my other Pixar stories to know a little more about Angela and Ella. And don't be shy to leave a review. The next chapter should be out really soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Advice

Chapter 2: Advice

(Ella's P.O.V)

"Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic...oh what the heck I'M PANICKING!" I panted as I paced around the locker room. This was a lot to take in, I'm not even human anymore why?! This is crazy! If Angela didn't tell me her story, I would be hiding in a corner.

"Wait, Angela...that's it!" I chirped and reached for my pocket...wait...I didn't have a pocket...heck I wasn't wearing any clothes. Which wasn't uncommon in the monster world. I sighed and then spotted my phone lying on the bench and beamed happily before running over to it, only to fall on my face.

"WAH! Ow...who knew having two extra legs could be like this...and I'm talking to myself..." I muttered and I got up and grabbed my phone and checked to make sure no one was there and turned on my phone and clicked the face time app.

"Please work, please work, please work." I muttered as my phone dialed and then a family voice was heard.

"Hey Ella what is...HOLY UNDERTOW!" Angela cried as she saw my new form.

"No wait, it's okay it's me Ella. I know it's crazy but here me out...wait where are you?" I asked noticing that Angela was in a dark background, she also seemed to be hiding.

"Uh shouldn't I be asking you that? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Physically yes, but as you can see I'm part salamander now...I think I was sent to Monsters Inc. and I'm kinda freaking out." I said and Angela turned her head back and for a moment as if to check something and turned back to me.

"Okay, first take a deep breath." She instructed and I did as I was told. "Good, now how did you get here?" She asked.

"Well I was cleaning out my closet and I found this weird bracelet then the door closed and when I opened it there was a portal and I got sucked in." I explained.

"Okay...wait bracelet? Show it to me." She said and I reached up my hand showing her my new bracelet. She squinted her eyes at it and then looked at me.

"I think that's our answer to your new form. Try snapping your fingers or something." She suggested and I took a breath.

"Here it goes." I said and closed my eyes before snapping my fingers on my left hand and felt a breeze surround me. When I opened my eyes I gasped.

"I'm me! Well I was always me, but now I look human...ooh this dress is nice too." I said feeling a dress that had the same stripe pattern that my monster form had.

"Yeah, so that's the first problem solved now I think...whoa!" Wherever Angela was had suddenly moved and she stumbled and fell before gaining her composure.

"Uh Angela...where are you?!" I asked now getting worried.

"Funny story...I'm on an oil rig trying to stop it from reaching my friends. Sounds like Bailey, Destiny and the FEA stopped the boat, now I just need to get to the controls." She explained getting her crowbar into my view.

"Wait what?! You mean your in Finding Nemo/Dory universe right now?! How was I able to call you?" I asked, this was too confusing.

"My mirror is linked to my phone, so when you called me, you called my mirror and my phone." She explained.

"Okay...that makes sense, but what should I do?" You're busy with that while I'm stuck here." I asked looking around nervously.

"Ella, from my time here, I've heard that there was a reason I was sent here not so long ago. It might not be that different for you. I think you should live out the movie. And no promises, but I'll try and get to you after this is over. Okay?" Angela explained and I felt a little better.

"Okay, I'll let you know of I make it home...uh how do you think I should carry my phone?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Try putting it in you pocket and transforming again. It might disappear when you change." She suggested.

"Wow, thanks Angela!" Um...I better go...see you soon?" I asked and she nodded.

"Defiantly. Stay in touch okay? I have a reef to save!" She said and gave a wink before hanging up. I then put my phone in my dress pocket and snapped my fingers. When I opened my eyes I saw that my phone wasn't anywhere.

"Whew that worked! Now I better get out of here." I then walked out and froze when I saw several CDA agents were around the factory, I backed away nervously and stumbled on my feet (AGAIN!) and bumped into someone causing us both to fall.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and felt my hand grab something. I looked down and saw it was a newspaper. I turned my head and realized I had literally ran into Randall Boggs. We stared at each other for a moment and I cleared my throat.

"I am so sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." I said as we both stood up.

"Yeah okay um..." Randall pointed to my hands.

"Oh, this is yours. Look I'm really sorry Randall..." I said handing him back the paper.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked.

Whoops.

"Oh um...I've heard about you. Your scare tactics are really cool. I mean how many other monsters can disappear like that?! It is so amazing and now I'm rambling...this is embarrassing." I said and fiddled with my fingers as he stared at me.

"Uh thank you..." He said uncertain of what just happened.

"Oh! I'm Ella." I said and reached my hand out and, to my surprise, he actually shook it.

"Hey you!" I flinched and turned to see a CDA agent coming towards us. I yelped in fear and stiffened up.

"Yes?" I asked turning around in fear, hoping the agent didn't see my knees shaking.

"You know anything about the human child that escaped?" The agent asked. I took a breath.

"N-no...I haven't seen anything..." I squeaked and covered my mouth. Randall then stood in front of me.

"Hey, hey, quite bothering the lady. She's new." He said and I had to keep my jaw from dropping, that was unexpected.

"Oh...uh sorry, you can move along." The agent said and we walked off. Randall gave the agent a nasty glare before turning back around.

"Can you believe one kid caused this much panic?" Randall asked as we started walking down the hallway.

"Well aren't humans toxic?" I asked but before he could answer I tripped over my own feet and fell right into something fluffy...and so soft...GAH focus Ella! You just fell right in front of a Pixar villain!

"Oh sorry miss." I rubbed my head and looked up seeing that I ran into Sully. Man how many characters am I gonna run into?

"Um yeah I'm fine." I said and tried to stand up but ended up stumbling. "Wah...okay this not my day. Oh my names Ella." I said reaching my hand out.

"James P. Sullivan. My friends call me Sully." He said shaking my hand, though I could tell he was looking for Boo.

"What are you two do doing?" Randall asked in annoyance.

"They're rehearsing a play." A monster, that was passing by us, said.

"She's out of our hair!" Mike sang dramatically. Okay Ella just breath...don't laugh...don't laugh. This is too funny...

"Can it Wazowski." Randall hissed. "So what do you think of that kid getting getting out, Sullivan? Pretty crazy, huh?" Randall asked playing with the newspaper.

"Oh, yeah, crazy." Sully replied.

"Word on the street is the kid's been traced back to this factory. You haven't seen anything, have you?" Randall asked suspiciously.

"Uh well...uh..." Sully stammered.

"This whole thing seems weird to me, why would a monster willingly bring a human kid into our world? It's nearly impossible to do that without anyone seeing when scaring is in progress and even if the kid did sneak out someone would have noticed." I said and the three monsters stared at me.

"Um...am I wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No, no. You're spot on. But if it was an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford." Mike said and pointed to the said monster over by Roz.

"Waxford?" Randall asked.

"Yeah, the one at station six. You know he's got them shifty eyes." Mike whispered. That seemed to be enough for Randall.

"Hey, Waxford!" Randall called and walked over to him. I then noticed that Sully had run off. Mike did too.

"Sully? Sully!" Mike called after him.

"Michael Wazowski!" We turned to see Celia marching towards us. I carefully stepped out of the way. She was so scary when upset.

"Last night was one of the worst nights of my entire life! Bar None!" She yelled and her snakes came out of her cone. "I thought you cared about me." Celia huffed.

"Honey, please. Schmoopsie, I thought you liked sushi." Mike said trying to explain.

"Sushi? Sushi?! You think this is about sushi?!" Celia exclaimed angrily. I flinched a bit at her yelling and a few others started to notice the two bickering, Randall included. Mike tried to shush her but instead pulled her into a kiss and she slapped him. Randall then looked at the newspaper. Mike ran off and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Michael! Mike...Ug...men." Celia huffed and I reached my hand out.

"Here, let me help you." O offered, the snakes gave me a suspicious glare but Celia accepted it and I helped her up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Randall disappear no doubt going to interrogate Mike.

"Thank you." I turned to Celia. "No problem, I have to get back to work so I'll see you around." I said backing up, though I ended up falling backwards.

"I'm okay!" I said, getting back up and rushing to through the hallways. I fell again, this time I landed on my two hands. That's when I realized that I could run with my hands and feet. I started to and it seemed to be easier to move that way.

"Yikes!"

"Where's the kid?!" I heard Randall asked from around the corner. I quickly climb on the wall and was no on the ceiling. Huh, this is so cool!

"It's here in the factory, isn't it?" Randall asked.

"You're not pinning this on me. It never would have have gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night!" Mike shot back.

"Cheating? I-..." Randall stamped heifer he blew his cover and the continued. "Cheating, right. Okay, I think I know how to make this all go away. What happened when the whistle blows in five minutes?" Randall asked calmly.

"Uh..I get a time-out?" Mike asked and I covered my mouth with my left hand to keep from laughing.

"Everyone goes to lunch! Which means the scare floor will be...?"

"Painted?" Mike guessed. Too funny, this was my favorite scene! Hehehehe. Meanwhile Randall lost his patience.

"Empty! It'll be empty you idiot! You see that clock? When the big hand is pointing up and the little hand is pointing up, the kids door will be in my station. But when the big hand points down, the door will be gone." You have until then to pop the kid back. Get the picture?" Randall explained and I heard Mike whimper a bit.

"One more thing, not a word to anyone." Randall hissed and I heard in walk away. Mike let out a sigh of relief. I then made my way around the corner.

"Well at least this can all go away." Mike breathed and I jumped down, landing in front of him. Mike yelled in surprise and I shushed him.

"Ssh quite!" I whispered yelled.

"Wha-where you listening the whole time?!" Mike panicked. I nodded. "Yeah I was, but it's not that bad." I reassured and quickly made sure no one was looking.

"And why should I believe that, you were with Randall, how do I know you're not working with him?" Mike asked, pointed an accusing finger at me. I sighed when I realized what I had to do.

"Because Randall doesn't know this about me." I said and snapped my fingers, on my left hand, causing me to transform to a human. I looked at Mike who was completely shocked.

"Please don't freak out...or tell anyone." I said quickly and changed back to monster form.

"Okay, I'll admit I did not except that. How did this happen?" He asked.

"Uh, I was cleaning my closet and it closed on its own and when I opened it there was a magic portal and I went through and now I here. Also I think the bracelet I found had something to do with it." I explained and pointed to my bracelet.

"Wow...so you didn't come with the kid?" Mike asked.

"No, but I will help you get her back, maybe then I can find a way back." I said.

"Great, now come one, Sully should have found her by now." Mike said and we ran off to find Sully and Boo.

Author's Note:

Yay! I'm done with the second chapter! Hope you all liked it. Also of you wanna know what happens to Angela, check out my other stories on my profile. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Also Happy Father's Day do those who are a dad, have a dad or are just having a fun day!

Crazycartoons5488: Here's your next chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3: Monster-napped

Chapter 3: Monster-napped

(Ella's P.O.V)

Mike and I quickly hurried down the halls in search of Sully. Calling out his name and asking a few other monsters if they'd seen him.

"I'll check the locker room, you keep looking." Mike said.

"Alright, hurry back." I nodded and we split up.

"Sully? Sully!? Where are you?" I called out and kept looking. Come on Ella think, where's that hallway? I thought to myself...yeah that's something I've been doing a lot of now...HA!

"Ug it feels like a maze in here." I moaned in annoyance. Mike then ran up next to me.

"Where on Earth could he be?" Mike asked and we saw him walking while holding the garbage cube.

"Found him!" I chirped and Mike gasped happily.

"Sully? Sully!" Mike and I then ran up to him. "Sully, great news pal. I got is a way out of this mess, but we gotta hurry...where is it?" Mike asked seeing that Boo was no where to be seen. Sully then showed us the cube he was holding.

"Sull, that's a cube of garbage." Mike said and then part of the crush eye dangled from the cube and his eye widened. "Uh-oh..." He grimaced.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked, playing dumb.

"That was part of her disguise..." Mike whispered and I flinched.

"I can still hear her little voice." Sully whimpered as he hugged the cube.

"Mike Wazowski!" A little voice chirped.

"Hey, I can hear her too." Mike said as he placed his ear on the cube.

"Mike Wazowski!" A few other childish voices cried.

"How many kids you got in there?" Mike asked and I cleared my throat.

"Ahem, I think you should see this." I said and pointed to several little monsters, who kept repeating 'Mike Wazowski', following a teacher. Boo then turned and saw us.

"Kitty!" She exclaimed happily.

"Boo!" Sully cried and tossed the cube away. Mike caught it, only to get dragged down and I helped him up and we followed. Sully then picked up Boo in a hug.

"Boo, oh you're all right! I was so worried! Don't you ever run away from me again young lady! Oh, but I'm so glad you're safe." Sully said and I giggled at his sweetness.

"My, what an affectation the father." The teacher gushed happily.

"Actually, she's my cousin's sister's..." Sully tried to correct but was cut off by Mike.

"Okay Sully, that's enough. Let's go." Mike urged. Another little monster came up to him.

"Mike Wazowski!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Step aside kid. We're in a..." Suddenly the kid chomped on his hand and Mike screamed in pain causing Boo too laugh and the electricity to short out.

"Will you stop making Boo laugh!" Sully cried as we backed away.

"I didn't, so come on!" Mike said, wrenching his hand out of the kids mouth, and we ran off, leaving to screaming monsters and the teacher behind us.

"I still don't understand. You got Boo's door?" Sully asked.

"Yes and Ella's a human, I'll explain later run!" Mike blurted out and Sully looked at me.

"Wait, you're a human?" He asked. "Long story...come on!"

"Okay, let's move. Come on!" Mike said and we can join the scare floor. I tried to keep up but I fell down again as Mike was begging for the door to be there.

"Wah...ow..." I muttered and Sully stopped to help me up. Once I was back on my feet we came up to Mike.

"Yes, there it is! Just like Randall said!" Mike cried happily seeing Boo's door.

"Randall...wait a minute." Sully stoped. Boo then cried in fear and jumped out of Sully's arms and hid under a table.

"Oh hey." Sully said and went over to her.

"It's okay, you're going home." I said excitedly and tried to give a happy grin

"One, two, three, four! Get that kid back through the door! Hey, hey. We're going to get our lives back. The nightmare is over!" Mike cheered.

"Hey, it's okay Boo." Sully said calmly, but Boo was still whimpering worriedly.

"What's the matter? Come on, it's time to move." Mike urged as Sully took Boo into his arms.

"Mike, what are you thinking? We can't trust Randall, he's after Boo." Sully said.

"What's wrong with Randall. He was nice to me." I said and the two looked at me weirdly...and I just defended a villain...

"Well that's a rare thing I'll admit, but let's go. This is a limited time offer." Mike said.

"No, no. I don't like this." Sully said giving an uneasy look around the scare floor.

"Look, Sully, you wanted her door and there it is. Now, let's move." Mike said.

"No Mike." Sully said sternly and held Boo close to his chest.

"You want me to prove everything's on the up-and-up? Fine." Mike huffed she walked towards the door muttering.

"He wants the door, I get the door..."

"Mike, wait!" Sully called.

"He's a paranoid, delusional fur-ball." Mike said and he opened the door to Boo's room.

"Mike..." Sully whispered as his one-eyed friend entered silently and climbed on Boo's bed before jumping on it, only to get caught in a box.

Sully gasped and Boo whimpered in fear. Sully shushed her and I grabbed his arm and dragged him under the table. Randall then exited Boos room carrying the box he trapped Mike in and placed it in a cart that was disguised as several scream cans. He then started to push it away.

"Uh oh..." I whispered and Boo fell over, letting out a yep of surprise. Randall froze and disappeared. Sully and I glanced at each other and I shrugged nervously. We heard a few can clanking and paper fell in the floor, but Randall then appeared beside us. I held my breath and the lunch bell suddenly rang and he ran over to the cart and headed out of the scare floor as several monsters entered.

"I distract Randall." I whispered and quickly walked over to him just as he was leaving the scare floor.

"Hey Randall, wait up!" I called and ran up to him. He flinched before turning around and seemed to relax when he saw it was me.

"Oh, hey Ella." He greeted and started moving again.

"You need a hand with those cans? They look heavy." I asked and quickly glanced behind me to see Sully following us.

"NO!" Randall growled then cleared his throat. "Sorry no, I can handle it." He said and I just smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you around." I said and pretended to go off in a separate direction. Sully caught up to me and I gave a thumbs up.

"Let's go." I whispered and we ran down the hall and turned a corner, only to find a dead end.

"Huh?" Sully gasped and put Boo down before looking for Mike.

"Mike? Mike? Where are you? You in there? Where are you buddy? Mike? Hey." Sully asked as he looked around in the hallway. I walked over to Boo, who was looking at the secret door.

"Whatcha looking at there?" I asked and Boo giggled before flicking the switch, causing the door to open. Sully turned around and saw the secret passage the door revealed. Boo gave some excited babyish talk, that I didn't understand, and Sully smiled.

"You did it Boo, way to go." Sully said happily and Boo yet out a giggle. He picked her up and we stared at the dark hallway.

"No turning back now." I shrugged and started heading in. Sully followed behind me and Boo whimpered nervously.

"It's okay." Sully soothed and we crept down the hall and I heard the pipes around us whistle and blew air on us. Soon we heard familiar voices.

"Yes, I got the kid!" Randall said in annoyance as we turned a corner and hid behind a wall of pipes.

"Oh huzzah! That's great news, not that I was concerned of course..." Fungus rambled.

"Just get over here, and help me!" Randall spat and Fungus yelped before running over to help Randall.

"Come on, come on, come on, while we're going here Fungus." Randall said and he opened the crate and picked the box that Mike was in. He and Fungus carried it across the room, still oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"Kid needs to take off a few pounds." Randall said and dumped Mike onto a strange seat.

"Wazowski!?" Randall exclaimed in shock. I held in a laugh, cause it's Randall's fault for thinking Mike was Boo. "Where is it, you little one-eyed cretin?" Randall asked.

"Okay first of all, it's creetin. If you're going to threaten me do it properly. Second of all, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is going to help you cheat your way to the top!" Mike yelled angrily, but Randall merely chuckled.

"You still think this is about that stupid Scare Record?" Randall asked.

"Well...I did, right up until you chuckled like that, and now I'm thinking I should just get out of here." Mike said and tried to get out of the seat, but a handle lowered down and Randall cuffed Mike's hands to it.

"I'm about to revolutionize the scaring industry, and when I do even the great James P. Sullivan is going to be working for me." Randall monologued.

"Well somebody's certainly been a busy bee." Mike said worriedly.

"First I need to know where the kid is, and you're going to tell me." Randall sneered.

"Yeah I don't know anything." Mike insisted.

"Uh-huh, sure." Randall said and Fungus started fiddling with a few controls.

"I don't, I earn I don't know...uh-oh." Mike said before mechanical noises were heard and the scream extractor started lowering down.

"What's that? Come on. Wait, wait, wait. Oh-oh. Oh-oh. Oh, come on. No, no, no, no, no. Come on, hey, hey, hey. This thing is moving. I don't like big moving things that are moving towards me. No! Come on! Hey, Randall!" Mike stuttered as the scream extractor lowered down and was right in front of Mike. I glanced and Sully nervously and his eyes were wide and curious.

"Say hello to the scream extractor." Randall said proudly as he patted his invention.

"Hello..." Mike said and Randall walked to the controls. "Come on, where you going? We'll talk. Come on, we'll have a latte! Come on, we can talk about this." Mike tried as Randall turned a few dials and the tube started moving towards Mike.

"What's that thing? What is that thing? Wait, wait, wait! Stop, Stop! No, no! Come on hey!" Mike cried in fear and Sully grabbed my arm and we followed the cord to the plug. Sully handed Boo to me and ripped the plug out of the socket and the whiling died down.

"Hurry, Randall will figure out what happen." I said and Boo squeaked nervously.

"This way." Sully whispered and we snuck around a different way and heard Mike talking to Fungus.

"Psst, Fungus. Fungus, you like cars, huh? 'Cause I got a really nice car. If you let me go, I'll give you...a ride in the car. Please Fungus?" Mike asked, trying to bargain. I almost laughed. It was a funny scene!

"I'm sorry Wazowski, but Randall said I'm not allowed to fraternize with victims of his evil plot." Fungus said. Sully suddenly grabbed him and Fungus yelped before dropping his wrench. I ran over and undid the cuffs on Mike.

"After today, you're gonna wish you did." I smirked and Sully put Fungus on the seat and cuffed his hands down. Then he took Boo out of my arms and into his.

"Come on, let's move!" Mike said and we ran out just as the scream extractor turned back on. I didn't need to turn around to know what happened.

"Come on! This is crazy! He's gonna kill us!" Mike cried as we ran down the halls.

"We got to get out of here now. We can start a whole new life, somewhere far away. Good-bye Monsters Inc.! Good-bye Mr. Waternoose!" Mike yelled as we made it to the door, but Sully turned on his heels.

"No Mike Ella, wait!" Sully cried and ran away from the door.

"Hey what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Follow me, I have an idea!" Sully called back.

"Sully wait up!" I cried and tried to run, but ended up falling...AGAIN! Mike ran past me and I got up before following behind.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Mike panicked as we followed his friend. I knew that this was getting really intense, but I still had no idea why I was here. I haven't made that much of a change.

Have I?

Author's Note:

Phew! That took a while. Sorry for the long wait, but I have to look over the movie clips again and again. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be out very soon.

WARNING: If you haven't read my other Pixar stories yet, DO IT NOW! They are going to be extremely important. You'll thank me later.

Crazycartoons5488: Thanks for the review, again!


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation

(Ella's P.O.V)

Sully quickly led us to the test simulation room and burst through the doors without warning.

"Mr. Waternoose!" He cried and Mike followed, but I backed away and hid behind the set. I had a plan, I just need to wait.

"James, perfect timing!" Waternoose said happily.

"No, no. Sir you don't understand." Sully tried to explain, but Waternoose wouldn't listen.

"Ah now, show these monsters how it's done." Waternoose said and took Boo from Sully's arms and placed her in Mike's.

"What? No, no. I can't, sir you have to listen to me." Sully tried as Waternoose dragged him to the simulator.

"Pay attention everyone. You're about to see the best in the business. Reset the simulator." Waternoose order and the simulation rest.

"But-but sir!" Sully cried. Mike moved to under the several screens and she perked up when she saw Sully.

"Kitty!" She said and Mike tried to stop her. "No, Boo, no no!" Mike whispered yelled.

"Now, give us a big loud roar." Waternoose said.

"Mr. Waternoose, there's no time for this!" Sully exclaimed.

"Come on, what are waiting for? Roar!" Waternoose said.

"But, but, but sir!" Sully stuttered again.

"Roar!" Waternoose said and Sully groaned before roaring at the simulator, causing the kid to scream and Boo to get scared. I had to cover my ears, it was louder in real life! Soon it died down and the monsters watching started to applaud.

"Well done, well done James." Waternoose said and turned to address the student Sully noticed that Boo had run off and was now terrified.

"Boo?" He asked and followed her into a corner. She squealed nervously and kept running away from him.

"Boo, it's me." Sully assured, but Boo tripped over the wire and her costume fell off. I quickly snapped my fingers and returned to my human form.

"The child!" Waternoose gasped in shock.

"She isn't toxic. I know it sounds crazy, but trust me." Mike said and I stepped out.

"It's my fault." I said and Waternoose gasped. "Another one?" He asked. I took a breath.

"I'm Ella, and this is Mary. I was watching her when she disappeared and next thing I know I'm in a strange new world. Please don't blame these two, they were only trying to help us get back." I explained and Boo ran over to me and hugged my leg. I picked her up and held her close.

"We're sorry for the chaos, we just want to go home. I promise we won't tell anyone about your world." I said, Mike seemed to catch on.

"This whole thing is Randall's fault." Mike explained.

"Randall?" Waternoose asked in shock.

"Yes, and we can take you to his secret lab, which is right here in this factory." Mike said.

"How could this happen? Oh, how could this happen? Does anyone else know about this?" Waternoose asked.

"No sir." Mike shook his head.

"Good, this company can't afford anymore bad publicity." Waternoose said and went over to me and. Mary/Boo. Yeah, I don't know what to call her now...

"Now, before we do anything else, let's take care of these two." Waternoose said. Sully nodded and we all walked to the scare floor and Waternoose sent the door, that was at the nearest station back, and sighed.

"Oh I never thought things would come to this, not in my factory." Waternoose said as the door disappeared. I carefully shifted Boo to my right arm and took my phone out of the dress pocket and held it behind my back so no one saw it.

"I'm sorry you boys got mixed up in this. Especially you James, but now we can set everything straight again for the good of the company." Waternoose explained as he patted the two shoulders, but I could tell that he was making sure I stayed next to him. The door then settled into the station. The banishment door. Dun-dun-dun! Yeah it's funnier in my head...

"Uh sir, that's not her door." Mike said.

"I know, I know." Waternoose said as he patted Sully's shoulder. Randall then appeared in fri of the door and opened it, showing the icy Himalayas.

"It's yours." Waternoose spoke darkly and shoved them through.

"No...NO!" Sully cried as Waternoose slammed the door and cut the power.

"And now we deal with..." Waternoose started but I was already quick on my feet.

"Hiya!" I cried and kicked Waternoose straight in the legs, as hard as I could, and snapped my fingers before running off. I heard Waternoose cry out in pain.

"Get her!" He cried but I kept running, clutching Boo to my chest and took out my phone and texted Angela 'SOS! SOS! CODE RE...' I didn't get to finish typing before it sent but she would get the message. I needed help, and she was probably the only one who could reach me.

"Hang on Boo, we have to get out of here." I huffed as I ran through the halls, but something tackled me down and I dropped both Boo and my phone.

"Wah! Hey!" I cried and saw the Randall was the one that tackled me...great...

"Ella? You're a human!?" He exclaimed. I struggled against his iron grip.

"Run Mary!" I cried desperately and the girl whimpered in fear and ran over to me, seeing I was in trouble.

"No, Mary run!" I cried but Randall pulled me up and cuffed my hands behind my back as struggled and Waternoose grabbed Boo.

"I can't believe it, a mutant here in my factory." Waternoose spat.

"Hey, no need to be rude! And you're the one who flat out banished two monsters to the Himalayas! One of which doesn't have any fur!" I exclaimed and Randall tugged back on me.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Waternoose asked I turned my head away.

"I plead to the fifth." I said simply. When I saw him looking at me weirdly I sighed.

"I don't have to tell you anything! Now let us go!" I said.

"Not a chance, you know too much. Besides, I can't have a mutant monster running around!" Waternoose said and Boo whimpered worriedly. Waternoose then noticed my phone and picked it up curiously.

"Hey, that's mine!" I cried and tried to reach for it, but Randall held me back again.

"Take them away." Waternoose said, ignoring me, and Randall shoved me forward.

"So, what else did you lie about?" Randall asked. I looked back at him.

"I wasn't lying when saying that I thought you're an impressive scarer. The only part I liked was being human...I only recently changed into a monster...I'm sorry." I said, not knowing why I apologized, he's the one taking me hostage! Then again...he's not hurting me...

Oh, I really hope Angela got my message, if she didn't then I can only hope the movie plays out like it should.

Author's Note:

Yeah, yeah it's short, but I didn't want a SUPER long chapter. I figured this was a good as any part to end a chapter on. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Things will get intense next time, so it may be a little bit until the next chap. But not too long hopefully!

Crazycartoons5488: Sorry, but Ella won't be meeting the Abominable Snowman. I planned her getting captured instead of banished since I started this. Story, hope you understand.


	5. Chapter 5 Door Chase and Surprises

Chapter 5: Door Chase and Surprises

(Third Person)

The factory was quite as monsters went about their day, but no one noticed the portal that appeared in the hallway and a figure stumbling out and hitting the floor.

"Ow...this better be the right dimension..." She muttered and stood up, placing the crowbar on a clamp behind her back. Looking around she pulled out her mirror and opened it.

"Find Ella." She said and the mirror beeped and showed a green dot with a map. She quickly ran through the halls and carefully made sure no monsters spotted her and made her to her friend.

Meanwhile Randall was placing Boo on the seat and clamping her arms down as Ella was in a corner with all her limbs chained together. Fungus was playing with her phone, which she was annoyed about.

"Finally! I never should have trusted you with this, because of you, I had to banish my top scarer!" Waternoose said disappointedly.

"With this machine we won't need scarers. Besides, Sullivan got what he deserved." Randall huffed.

"Sullivan was twice the scarer you will ever be!" Waternoose spat. Randall growled at his boss.

"Hey! Randall did something by you could never do on your own! And Randall is a great scarer. Sure, his tactics are different, but they helped your company. So show in some respect!" Ella exclaimed, though at the last sentence her eyes glowed a solid red and her voice deepened.

She then shook her head and her eyes returned to normal and she averted her gaze from the monsters. Completely shocked at what happened. Randall was the most surprised at her words.

Meanwhile the girl coming to rescue Ella was racing through the halls and made it to the secret door. She put the mirror on her belt and grabbed her crowbar. She started whacking the door and heard a gasp behind her and turned around, pointing her crowbar at Sully.

"Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm here for my friend, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to save Boo!" Sully exclaimed then relaxed. "Wait, are you friends with Ella?" He asked.

"Yes! You know her?" She asked.

"Yes! She must have been taken along with Boo, we have to save them!" Sully exclaimed and moved past her before prying open the door.

"I'm Sully." He said as they ran in.

"Angela." The girl said and rushed to save her friend.

Back with Ella, the scream extractor was activated and Boo whimpered in fear and Ella struggled to escape the clamps.

"Kitty!" Boo cried in fear, and on cue Sully roared loudly and Angela jumped out and pointed her crowbar at the monsters.

"Nobody move or I'll won't hesitate to hit you!" Angela cried as Sully threw the scream extractor across the room, trapping Fungus and Waternoose.

"Kitty!" Boo cried happily.

"Great! Another human!?" Waternoose exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm part mermaid!" Angela smirked and ran over to Ella.

"Stop them!" Waternoose exclaimed and Randall turned invisible.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked as she used her crowbar to break the cuffs on Ella's legs.

"Better now that your here." Ella said as Angela freed her hands and the two stood up. Meanwhile, Sully and Randall were in the middle of their fight.

"You don't know how loving I've wanted to that, Sullivan." Randall hissed before turning invisible again, and Ella hid behind Angela.

"This is intense..." Ella whispered.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Angela muttered back and Ella turned to Fungus and glared at him, seeing he still hand her phone.

"I'll take that!" She huffed and snatched it away. "It was a present from my aunt." She said and turned human to put it away and changed back to a monster. The two quickly ran over to Sully as Mike was in the middle of his speech.

"Yes, I do. I was just mad, that's all. I needed some time to think, but you should have left me out there." Mike said.

"I'm being attacked!" Sully exclaimed as he swiped the air around him. Ella was about to intervene, but Angela shook her head.

"Let him finish." She whispered.

"No, I'm not attacking you, I'm trying to be honest. Just hear me out, you and I are a team. Nothing is more important than our friendship." Mike continued and Boo came up to him and whimpered.

"I-I-I know kid, he's too sensitive." Mike said, oblivious to the attack. Sully now was being choked by Randall

"Uh, Mike...Sully is being attacked..." Ella tried but Mike ignored her.

"Come on pal. If you start crying, I'm gonna cry, and I'll never get through this." Mike said and Angela face-palmed. Ella then climbed in the wall and grabbed Randall.

"Let him go! You're better than this!" Ella cried, but she ended up slipping on the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now." Mike said and glared when he thought that Sully wasn't taking it seriously.

"Sully, I'm baring out my soul here! The least you could do is pay..."

"JUST THROW THE SNOWBALL!" The girls exclaimed and Mike yelped in surprise before throwing the snowball that hit Randall and Sully punched him, causing Randall to go limp and fall to the floor.

"Hey look at that, it's Randall. And another human...and...oh..." Mike said in realization.

"Come on!" Sully cried and grabbed his friend before running off with the extra two characters following behind.

"Get up, there can't be any witnesses!" Waternoose cried to Randall who was struggling to get up.

"Fine..." He muttered and ran after the group.

"I'm glad you came back Mike." Sully said happily as they rushed in the halls. A few monsters gasped at Angela, but everyone ignored it and kept running.

"Somebody's gotta take care of you, you big hairball." Mike said and turned to Angela.

"Oh I'm Mike, by the way." He greeted.

"Angela, nice to meet you." She said and they heard screaming. They turned to see Celia, who jumped and grabbed on to Mike.

"Schmoopsie-poo, I really can't talk." Mike said and Sully had to turn back and grab Mike's arm and drag him across the floor.

"Come on!" He cried, but Celia held firm.

"Micheal, if you don't tell me what's going on right now. We are through! Do you hear me? THROUGH!" Celia cried and Mike took a deep breath.

"Here's the truth, you know the kid that they're looking for? Sully let her in. We tried to send her back, but Waternoose has this secret plot, Ella's a human and her friend came here to help, and now Randall's right being us and he's trying to kill us!" Mike explained as quickly as he could.

"You except me to believe that throne of lies, Mike Wazowski!?" Celia exclaimed as her snakes hissed.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo chirped, making herself known, and Celia let out a surprised shriek and let go of Mike.

"I love you schmoopsie-poo!" Mike called back as turned a corner and ran onto the scare floor.

"He really does!" Ella waved before disappearing through the corner and catching up to the others.

"Look out, coming through here, coming through! Make way, move it!" Mike cried as they raced through the care floor and Sully swiped Boo's card on a station.

"Hurry up. Hurry up." Mike said as they waited for the door. Ella turned her head and gasped when she saw Randall and Fungus heading towards them.

"There they are!" Randall exclaimed.

"Uh, guys..." Ella said nervously.

"Attention, employees: Randall Boggs has just broken the all-time Scare Record!" Celia announced on the P.A. Everyone soon gathered around Randall and started congratulating him.

"Huh? No I didn't! The out of my way!" Randall cried as he tried to get through the monsters.

"Go get 'em googley bear!" Celia said and Mike gave her a happy grin.

"You're girlfriend is awesome!" Angela said.

"She sure is." Mike sighed happily and Boo squealed causing everyone to turn upwards.

"There it is!" Mike cried happily.

"Get off my tail! Let me through!" Randall crowd and managed to get through. Sully noticed and pressed the cancel button and making all doors return to the storing area.

"Sully what are you doing?" Mike asked as Sully climbed on the nearest door.

"Grab on Mike!" Sully cried and Angela grabbed Ella's hand

"Come on!" She cried and threw her crowbar up and jumped with Ella, grabbing on the door behind Sully and Mike.

"Wait what!?" Ella cried and held on as tight as she could.

"Uh, you okay?" Angela asked Ella whimpered and pointed her tail down.

"Oh...right, you're scared of heights. Don't worry, I am too. We can get through this...oh wow..." Angela's voice trailed off as they came into the room with hundreds and hundreds of doors.

"Whoa..." Sully said.

"Oh boy..." Was all Mike could say. Ella then turned her head and saw Randall jump from one door to the other.

"Uh oh...Angela...please tell me you have a plan." Ella pleaded.

"Actually, I'm kinda going with the flow." Angela said in a half joking manner.

"I'm too scared to laugh at your jokes!" Ella exclaimed and her eyes widened when she saw the door start to speed up..

"Hold on!" Sully called back and the doors started moving faster.

"Don't look down!" Sully cried.

"Kinda hard not too!" Ella called back the gasped as she saw that the drop was next.

"Wow!" Mike wailed as they were shot down.

"Don't let go." Angela said before she and Ella went.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Angela and Ella screamed and their door sped down after then any rollercoaster they'd been on. Boo wailed happily and the door Mike and Sully were on activated. Though no one paid much mind to it at the moment.

"I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna be sick! Whoa!" Mike cried as they came upon the fork in the door rails.

"Oh no!" Mike said and the doors each got separated on different paths.

"No!" Sully cried as Boo's door went a separate way then them. Ella and Angela were soon on a different path then the other monsters as well.

"What do we do now?" Ella asked as the door parked in the isle.

"Wait..." Angela said and then the light above the door glowed and she smirked happily. "Now." They two then opened the door and entered the bedroom.

"Wow, nice place." Ella said in awe. Then ran to the window. "Hey, it's an apartment! There's another door over there." She said and pointed across the alleyway.

"Great, let's go." Angela said and opened the window and looked back at Ella, who was hesitating.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked and Ella sighed.

"I feel weird, like not new body weird, but I'm failing something weird...it's like I haven't done anything worthy of noting. Heck I showed up halfway through the movie!" Ella ranted and sighed as they walked onto the fire escape.

"Ella, I know you were brought here for a reason, and we haven't even finished the movie yet, so be patient. Now let's go save the world!" Angela said and they jumped into the other room and opened the door. Seeing that it was moving at a fast pace.

"Randall has Boo!" Angela cried and the two saw both Mike and Sully on separate doors following them.

"Do you see them?" Sully asked.

"Straight ahead!" Mike answered and Sully started heading towards them. Angela turned into the room and saw that there was a fish tank with no fish, but plenty of water. She smiled happily and bended it out.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked.

"Using water as a rope." Angela said simply and made the water extend to the nearest door. "Okay, grab on...WHOA!" Angela cried as she was pulled along with the door before Ella could grab on.

"I'm okay!" Angela said as she climbed on the door. "Never doing that again though." She muttered and Sully had followed Randall into another bedroom door and got kicked out, literally.

Ella gasped and forgot she was in a moving door. She slipped and fell out gripping onto the floor as Randall gave his speech.

"Look at everybody's favorite scarier now! You stupid pathetic waste!" Randall spat and kicked on of Sully's hands out of the door.

"You've been number on for too long Sullivan. Now your time is up! And don't worry, I'll take good care of the kid." Randall smirked as he stomped on Sully's hand.

"No!" Sully cried Boo was about to attack Randall but stopped when she saw Ella hanging from a door.

"Ella no! She cried and Mike turned around and gasped.

"Ella hang on!" Mike cried, causing the attention of Angela and Sully.

"HELP ME PLEASE! I CAN'T HOLD ON!" Ella cried out as her hands started to slip. Randall then looked up, completely startled.

Angela and Mike tried to reach her, but they were moving to fast, and couldn't climb to her in time. Angela's water had splashed away when she hit the door, so she couldn't use that. Randall then gritted his teeth, looked away, and disappeared from view. Sully felt the ground for a moment before pulling himself up.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON..." Ella cried and was about to fall but a purple hand reach out and grabbed her. She looked up in shock.

"Randall?" She asked in utter bewilderment. Without a word we pulled her up, into the room and shut the door.

"Hey, what is he doing!?" Angela asked and Sully grabbed Boo.

"I...I don't know..." He said and Mike's eye was as wide as a saucer then he got an idea.

"Follow my lead." He said and Angela jumped onto the door in front of her.

Meanwhile as Randall shut the door Ella just stared at him.

"You...you saved me...but why? I thought I was just a mutant..." Ella said.

"I don't know, I saw you about to fall and...you've been nothing but kind to me, even when I captured you...I couldn't let you die because of me..." Randall explained and Ella smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you...but we probably should get back to the others, cause Angela might freak out..." Ella said and Randall nodded.

"Yeah...let's..." Randall then opened the door only to be faced with Angela's crowbar.

"Wait! He's not going to hurt us!" Ella blurted out. Angela then lowered her crowbar as Ella and Randall walked out onto a platform and closed the bedroom door.

"Say what?" She asked and Sully held Boo close as Randall took a breath.

"I know what I did was wrong, and there is probably no way you'll forgive me, so if you want to banish me, go ahead, I won't stop you. But I am sorry." Randall apologized and everyone was silent. Mike them walked up to him and Randall expected him to burst out yelling, but instead he smiled.

"We we're friends before, I'd be glad to be friends now." Mike said simply and held out his hand. Randall then smiled and shook it as well. Ella then walked over to answer and squealed.

"He's smiling, and actual happy smile!" She giggled and Angela laughed.

"He sure is."

Sully then put Boo down and walked over to Mike, keeping a poker face. Mike leaned into towards Randall.

"Good luck pal." He said and scooted away to the girls.

"Well, I admit I didn't see this coming, but I'm willing to give you a second chance." Sully said and it was his turn to smile and shake Randall's hand. Boo then ran up to him and gave a playful roar.

"Awww, someone's not afraid anymore." Ella gushed. Randall smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get her home now, huh?" He asked and the group made their way to Boo's door. Climbing up several doors, they finally made it.

"Okay Boo, it's time to go home. Take care of yourself, and be a good girl okay?" Sully said and opened the door, only to find that it didn't lead to a room.

"Oh no!" Mike gasped.

"Ah come on!" Ella whined.

"The powers out! Make her laugh again." Sully said to Mike.

"Wait what?" Randall asked. Ella shushed him.

"Just watch." He said simply.

"All right, I got a move here. It'll bring the house down." Mike said and prepared his flip.

"Up!...oh..." Mike yelped as he hit the bar under him. Sully then realized that Boo's disguise was up.

"Oh sorry, she didn't see that." Sulky said.

"I'm laughing." Randall snickered.

"What!? What'd you do, forget to check is her stupid hood was up, ya big dope!?" Mike said as he stood up. Boo, however didn't find it funny that Mike was yelling at her 'kitty'.

"Uncle Mike, try not yell in front of here. You know we still need her to laugh." Sully said in a singsong voice.

"Right. Hey Boo, just kidding look!" Mike then slammed her door on his own face and Ella started to laugh along with Angela and Randall. Boo was not amused.

"These are the jokes kid, they're laughing!" Mike said and Boo's door started to move.

"Whoa, what's happening!?" Mike asked. Angela was holding on to Sully as Ella and Randall were I the middle and hanging on for dear life.

"Hold on!" Sully said.

"Hard not to." Randall said. Ella sighed, the movie was about to finish and she could only hope things would go smoothly.

Author's Note:

Tada, done! And man that took a while. Sorry about that and also I'm going away for a few days and won't be able to do much writing, so it may take a while for the next chapter to come out. Hopefully you'll see it before the month ends, but not right away.

Anyway hope you enjoyed Angela's special appearance and the BIG TWIST! Let me know if it shocked you or you knew the whole time this was going to happen. I'd like to know!

Crazycartoons5488: Here's your chapter! Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6: Tricking the Bad Spider

Chapter 6: Tricking the Bad Spider

(Ella's P.O.V)

The door made its way to the station and Mike noticed that Waternoose and several CDA agents were waiting for us.

"Great. A welcoming committee! What are we going to do?" Mike asked and Sully thought for a moment.

"Randall, turn invisible I have a plan." Sully said and Randall turned invisible and Sully explained his plan quickly and quietly. Soon the door landed and the power turned off. I held my breath. This was really risky.

"This is the CDA. Come out slowy with the child and teen in plain sight." An agent ordered. Mike and Angela stepped out from behind the door. Mike was holding Boo's costume while Angela had her hands up.

"Okay, okay. You got us. Here we are. Here's the kid, and the teen." Mike said.

"Hi." Angela said simply.

"We're cooperating. But before you take us away, I have one thing to say." Mike said and Randall appeared in front of us holding two socks.

"Catch!" The two monsters said and Boo's socks flew right on some agents, who started pouncing on each other in panic.

"2319! We have a toxic projectile!" The agents cried as Mike, Randall and Angela ran off. And like we planned, the agents and Waternoose noticed.

"Halt! After the suspect!" And agent cried and they ran after them.

"Cover the area! Bring in reinforcements!" Another agent cried and they all followed them as Wayernoose took up the rear.

"Stop them!" He cried and Sully peeked out from the door and took it off the station.

"Come on." Sully urged and we started to make our way to the simulation room. I then tripped on my feet again and fell right into empty scream cans.

"Don't let them get away. What...?" Waternoose turned to see us with the real Boo. Sully the scoped Boo up and ran off, I followed him, walking on all six of my legs.

"No, wait, wait! Come back! He has the child!" Waternoose cried, but the agents had already disappeared through the doors. He growled and ran after us. We turned a corner and I climbed on the walls to get an edge on him.

"Sullivan? Sullivan! Give me the child!" Waternosoe ordered.

"Me not go!" Boo cried fearfully.

"Give her to me!" Waternopse cried and Sully and I jumped in the simulation room. He handed Boo to me and I ran to the other side of the room as he broke a pipe of the wall and slid in between the door handles. Waternoose banged on the door, but Sully managed to bend the pipes so he wouldn't be able to open the door. He then ran over to me and removed the door currently in the station.

"Open this door! Open this door!" Waternoose cried as Sully replaced the simulator door with Boo's.

"Sullivan!" Waternoose yelled again and Boo clung to me tightly in fear.

"Don't do it!"Waternoose yelled, and Sully pressed a button on the keypad then took Boo from my arms and we ran inside.

"Come on!" He urged and turned back to Waternoose.

"Don't go in that room!" Waternoose ordered and Sully merely glared and slammed the door.

"Hide Boo." He whispered and Boo hid by the bed. Sully then pretended to tuck her in bed.

"I think we stopped him, Boo. You're safe now. You be a good girl, okay?" He said.

"Stay safe." I added and when he turned we saw Waternoose closing the door behind him, looking very angry...

"This has gone far enough, James." He spat. Sully and I stood in front of the bed.

"She's home now! Just leave her alone!" Sully exclaimed.

"I can't do that! She's seen too much. You all have." Waternoose said.

"If you haven't taken her none of this would have happened." I said.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sully added.

"I have no choice! Times have changed. Scaring isn't enough anymore." Waternoose said. I felt a pounding in my chest and started breathing heavily.

"But kidnapping children!?" Sully asked.

"If you keep this up some parents could discover your world, and they won't hesitate to invade!" I explained. Which made sense, if monsters steal children it's all torches and pitchforks.

"I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die, and I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!" Waternoose exclaimed and smacked Sully across the room. I blacked him and tried to push him away.

"Leaver her alone!" I growled, my voice had once again deepened as my vision went red.

"Out of my way, mutant!" He spat and picked me up before throwing me across the room as well.

"No!" Sully cried and Waternoose grabbed the animatronic kid from the bed. It spoke the simulation and Waternoose was completely baffled.

"What is this? What? Who? Huh?" Waternoose gasped and they wall of the bedroom began to rise.

"Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated." The computer spoke and behind the wall was several CDA agents with Mike in the evaluators chair. Angela and Randall were next to him smirking happily.

"Wha...?" Waternoose gasped in shock.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys but I spotted several big mistakes." Mike said joking slightly.

"As did I Mike, and I don't even work here." Angela laughed.

"But, but, but how did?" Waternoose sputtered out.

"You know what? Let's watch my favorite part again... Shall we?" Mike asked and rewound the tape.

"We shall." Randall smirked.

"I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die." The t.v played.

"What...? Wha...?" Waternoose asked.

"I'll kidnap a thousand children before..." The recording played again. The CDA quietly discussed among themselves. Boo peeked out from the bed and Sully signaled for her to be quite. She then crawled back behind the bed.

"I'll get him. All right, come with us, sir." A CDA agent said and grabbed Waternoose, dragging him away.

"What are you doing? Take your hands off me! You can't arrest me!" Waternoose cried. "I hope you're happy, Sullivan! You've destroyed this company. Monsters Incorporated is dead! Where will everyone get their scream now? The energy crisis will only get worse because of you!" Waternoose cried as he was dragged out of the simulation room.

"Stay where you are. Number one wants to talk to you." The lead CDA agent said and we all exchanged confused looks. A parade of agents then came in and stood across from one another and the door opened to reveal number one.

"Hello boys." She said.

"Roz?" Mike, Sully and Randall gasped in shock.

"Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted when you intercepted that child, Mr. Sullivan. Of course, without your help, I never would have known that this went all the way up to Waternoose." Roz explained and Boo then ran up to us. Though the CDA agents didn't seem to afraid of her.

"Now... About the girl..." Roz started as Sully picked up.

" I just want to send her home." Sully said.

"Very good." Rom said and took out her wrists communicator. "Bring me a door shredder." She ordered.

"What, you mean... You mean, I can't see her again?" Sully asked.

"That's the way it has to be. I'll give you five minutes." Rob said the turned to Angela and me.

"As for you two. I've been working for the CDA for several years, and never have I seen anything like you two. You nearly caused a mass panic here, and I don't want that happening again." She explained.

"You're banishing them? You can't do that!" Randall exclaimed.

"I didn't say that, however they're gonna be some rules I need to establish." She said and turned to Angela.

"I thank you for helping out here, but you can't be seen in our world again. It's bad enough several monster saw you." Roz said and Angela nodded.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for the trouble." Angela said.

"Apology excepted." Roz said and turned to me. "As for you Ella, I will allow to visit our realm as long as no one else, but who is in this room knows of your other form. You've proven that you are more then what you seem." Roz said and I smiled happily.

"Thank you Roz! And I promise I'll keep this quiet." I vowed as a CDA agent came up to Roz.

"Um, what about him? He was part of this too." The agent said.

"He's going to have to come with us." Roz said. I the stood in front of him.

"Wait, wait, no. He helped us, don't arrest him." I pleaded, but Randall placed a hand on me.

"It's okay Ella, I'll be fine." He assured me and let the agents escort him out.

"Wait, wait!" I cried and they stopped and I ran over to Randall and gave him a hug. He was caught off guard, but returned it.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Okay, let's go." The agents said and pulled Randall away. I watched him go sadly and rubbed my bracelet.

"Don't worry, we'll vouch for him in the trial." Mike promised.

"Yeah, we'll let everyone know he's changed." Sully added and we got a station set with Boo's door.

"Bye Boo, we'll miss you." I said and gave her a hug.

"Bye Ella!" She said cutely and hugged back. Angela then knelt down beside her.

"Before you go, I want to show you something." She said and suddenly transformed in her mermaid form. I gasped in awe. I'd never seen her do that before and it was so cool! Boo seemed to like it too.

"That's right, mermaids are real, so are monsters. Never stop believing." Angela said and changed back to her normal self. Boo squealed happily and gave Angela a hug, before turning to Mike.

"Well, so long kid." Mike said and Boo threw his arms around him.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo cried and hugged her one-eyed friend. Mike then hugged back.

"Ah Boo, it's been fun." Mike said and let her go. Boo grabbed Sully's hands and walked towards her room.

"Go ahead, go grow up." Mike said and I couldn't help but remember the blooper where he said 'throw up' and I gave a small giggle. Angela did too. Sully lead Boo inside and we stepped back, letting them gave their moment.

"So, you weren't kidding about that..." Mike said and Angela raised her eye brow.

"Why would I lie about being a mermaid?" She asked and Mike shrugged.

"Don't know, question have you meant the Loch Ness monster?" Mike asked.

"No...I haven't but if I do I'll let you know..." Angela said. Roz then came up to us.

"Is he almost done?" Roz asked.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes and he should be out." I said and on cue Sully walked out of the door and the power was cut as she shut the door. It was then shredded and Sully stared at it sadly.

"None of this ever happened, and I don't want to see any paperwork on this." Roz said and we nodded. Then my bracket started to glow a bright green.

"I guess it's out turn to go." Angela said and I gasped.

"Oh geez I forgot, I don't know how to get home..." I said in realization.

"Well, how do you think we get home?" Angela asked and I thought for a Monet before walking to a door. I reached out my left hand and grabbed the knob. The door suddenly became my closet door and I smiled.

"Found it." I said and turned back to my friends. "I'll see you guys real soon, promise." I said and Sully nodded.

"We'll be waiting for ya." He said and we all did a group hug.

"It was nice to meet you Angela, sorry you can't come back." Mike said.

"Eh, I figured that would be the outcome, besides I have my own world. Just don't come in my closet uninvited." Angela joked before winking.

"Bye everyone." I said and Angela and I walked through the door into a blinding light.

Author's Note:

Almost done! I know this story is short, but it'll lead to big things soon. Promise! Also, I'm back! I had fun, but it's good to be back to writing again! Hehe. As always I would love to receive a review on your thoughts and possible theories.

Crazycartoons5488: I'm so glad you loved the twist so much! Here's the nest chapter like you wanted.

Guest: I'm really sorry, but I will not be writing a cars story for the following reasons. 1: When I write a story, I want it to be my own idea. 2: You seem to know more about it than I do, so you should write it! I'm flattered you thought I would be a good choice, but that story just isn't for me.

I've already have big plans for my stories and really think you should write that Cars fanfic. Again I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm denying your request. Please consider writing it on your own.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Author's Note:

This chapter is a shout out to Crazycartoons5488, who was nothing but supportive throughout this entire story!

(Ella's P.O.V)

I blinked at the blinding light and walked forward. When my sight returned I saw I was back in my room, and human again.

"Phew, it worked. I was worried for a sec." I laughed and Angela sighed happily.

"Yeah, but the important thing is, you did it!" She said and I stared into space for a while.

"I did it...I did it...I DID IT! Oh my gosh I survived a Pixar movie! Yes! I helped characters that I used to think were imaginary. Wow, I...reformed Randall...he's good now...wow...that's surprising...right?" I asked and Angela nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't do anything that big." Angela said and I suddenly yawned.

"I'm gonna rest for a few minutes..." I said tiredly and flopped on my bed.

"Okay, I'm gonna get some water." Angela said and walked out. I then felt my eyes drift off.

When I opened them again I realized I wasn't in my room. It was this weird white and blue void. I looked around and saw that I was back in my monster form. Weird...but cool.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. Then I heard a clanking like noise, but I couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Hi Ella!" I kid like voice chirped and I looked around again.

"Who are you?" I asked and the clanking noise stopped.

"Down here." I then looked down and gasped.

"Luxo?" I gasped. He then wiggle happily before jumping up and down.

"Yay, you know who I am too!" He said and jumped around me.

"Why are you here? In my dream..." I asked, still flabbergasted at the situation.

"I wanted to say it was a kind thing you did for Randall! You saw good I'm him, even when he didn't!" Luxo said and I blushed.

"Aww, that really sweet of you." I gushed. This guy was such a cutie and it was waved I could understand him, I was hearing clicks and whirls but understood what he was saying as clear as day.

"Also I came to warn you that it's not over yet." He said, getting a little more serious.

"What do you mean? What's not over?" I asked and I felt the ground shake around us.

"Sorry Ella, I have to go! Please be ready!" Luxo said and just like that, I woke up.

"Ella? ELLA!?" I turned and saw that Angela was standing over me.

"Angela, you're never gonna believe what just happened. I talked to Luxo...Jr. not Sr." I said.

"Wait...you too?" Angela asked.

"...me too? You talked to him too?" I asked The noticed she was holding her mirror open. "Wait why'd you wake me up?" I asked.

"Oh, right...I just got several messages from Jenna. I think...she got transported to a

Pixar movie too..." Angela said. My eyes widened.

"Whoa...maybe that's what Luxo meant...which movie is she in?" I asked curiously. Angela took a breath and looked right at me.

"Up."

(Third Person)

Waternoose sighed to himself as he was sitting in alone on a dark room. Awaiting one of the CDA members to interrogate him. This was utterly humiliating. One minute you're head of an all important company, the next your sitting in a dark and damp cell, in an orange jumpsuit.

"I swear, that traitor Randall will be sorry for double crossing me." Waternoose hissed to himself and the door opened. A CDA agent came in.

"Mr. Waternoose, your lawyer is here." He said.

"My lawyer?" Waternoose asked in confusion. He didn't call him.

"Yes, he wants to talk to you." The CDA agent replied and another monster walked in brushing past the agent, He had a nice suit and three eyes, a long tail, sharp claws, and a briefcase in hand. He walked with a cane and had a black pendant tied around his neck. Waternoose knew that this wasn't his lawyer, but said nothing.

"Leave us." He hissed and the CDA agent left without another word and the 'lawyer' sat down.

"Who are you?" Waternoose asked.

"I'm your lawyer, and I've heard that you've been through a lot and I'm here to make it all disappear." The strange monster said, rubbing his claws on the pendant.

"Why would you help me?" Waternoose spat.

"Because, I can help you. And, we share a common enemy." The stranger smirked and opened his briefcase.

"Look familiar?" He asked. Waternoose then looked at the photos that were laid out and his eyes widened.

"That mermaid...the one who broke in with Sullivan...how did you...?" Before Waternoose could finish his question the monster snapped his fingers and the lights flicked suddenly, sparks flew and buzzing was heard before an alarm went off. Waternoose stared at the monster in shock. He had transformed into a human smirking and the cane was now a trident.

"I'm not a lawyer, but I'll help you. We have about five minutes before they realized that the fire alarm was a trick. Now, that mermaid and the pesky one you call a mutant are powerful. But unlike us, they have weaknesses. I know them. So you can either rot in this cell, or join me and together we can get our revenge. What do you say?" The man asked and Waternoose smirked happily.

"I'm in." With that the shook hands and the human opened a portal using the black trident.

"What's your name anyway?" Waternoose asked as he got up and walked to the portal.

"Riptide." The stranger said and the two walked through the portal right before is disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED...on Jenna's Adventure.

Author's Note:

See, if you haven't read my other stories you're too confused. But if you have then congratulations, you're listening (or reading in this case) my directions! And Jenna's Adventure is the next segment in my Pixar Series.

Check out my profile for it, the first chapter should be up there. So please leave a review and PM me of you have a question and I will do my best to answer if without giving away too many spoilers.

Crazycartoons5488: You are just too sweet! It means so much to me you enjoy this story so much!


End file.
